


So Proud

by Anthea_Idolum_Moss (orphan_account)



Series: Gallavich Week 2.0 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Embarrassed Mickey, Future Fic, Gallavich Week, Hurt Ian, Language, M/M, Mickey coming out at work, because Mickey, construction work, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Anthea_Idolum_Moss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fic in which Mickey wants to spend time with Ian and the guys he works with but he hasn't come out to them yet. Eventually he just invites Ian out with the guys and this is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Proud

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Gallavich week 2.0 day one and it's my first fic ever. Enjoy:)

Mickey wakes up and rolls over to reach out for Ian. He gently runs his hands through Ian’s hair. Ian had a late shift the night before and Mickey doesn’t want to wake him up. Ian stirs anyways and mumbles something to Mickey.

“Shh, just go back to sleep mumbles. I’ll talk to you on my lunch break or something” Mickey tells Ian before he gets up to get ready for work. Ian half smiles at Mickey’s nickname for him then rolls back over to go to sleep. As much as Mickey wants to spend all day in bed with Ian, he needs to not loose his job more.

It’s been about a year since Mickey came out and Ian was diagnosed as bipolar. It was a rough year but the two are in a much better place now, emotionally and physically. In the beginning while Ian was still straightening out his meds, they had stayed at the Gallagher’s house. Once Ian was better, they moved out and got their own place still in a shitty Chicago neighbourhood but out of the south side. Svetlana refused to divorce Mickey because she needed to green card but she agreed to leave him and Ian alone. Ian quit dancing but after he got better, he started bar tending while working towards his GED. Mickey gave the pimping business to Kev and has been with the same construction company for a good six months.

Mickey didn’t mind the construction work, he was pretty good at it and it paid decently. Most of the time he was working with the same guys so he had a few work friends that he got drinks with occasionally. None of them knew he was gay but it wasn’t like he was hiding it or anything, he just wasn’t into talking about feelings and stuff with people.

He was working on a building downtown with the usual guys. His boss Larry was decent but a stickler for being late so Mickey made sure he got to the El on time. He took out a cigarette and thought about what he was going to do after work. The day before a few of the guys asked him to go out with them for drinks, as it was Bill’s birthday. Bill was an okay guy and Mickey wouldn’t mind going but he wanted to hang out with Ian too. It was Ian’s night off and usually they just hung out around the house but lately they were both so busy that Mickey always looked forward to just chilling with Ian.

He chucked the cigarette but down once he got to the site, said hi to a few of the guys then started his work. Adam was the only guy close to Mickey’s age, the rest of the guys being much older so they often got paired together. “So my girlfriend man, she was bitching at me about not spending more time with her yesterday. I don’t know what she wants me to do about it. I spend time at work instead of with her so she can eat you feel me man? Like I would love to just spend all day with her but then we would be homeless and starving.” Adam was going on. His comments hit a bit close to home today. Mickey was already feeling torn about spending time with Ian tonight and Adams complaining wasn’t helping. Luckily, Mickey didn’t have to add anything to the conversation, Adam was a talker and he didn’t require much in the way of encouragement.

Larry yelled out that it was lunchtime and Mickey and Adam headed to the office to eat with the other guys. The guys were all going over plans about Bills birthday drinks. They were all devouring their lunches when all of a sudden “OH MICKEY YOUR SO FINE, YOUR SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND HEY MICKEY” was blaring through the office. Everyone froze and then they all started looking around to see where the music was coming from. Mickey felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and turned beet red as he scrambled to answer it.

“What the fuck?!” Mickey all but yelled as he answered the phone. By this point all the guys in the locker room were howling with laughter. Mickey flipped them off and walked outside the office to talk to Ian in private.

“What do you mean?” Ian asked innocently.

“Why the fuck are you playing around with my phone man? That’s so fucking not cool.” Mickey grumbled at Ian.

“Oh that! Well I just thought you needed a reminder of how fine I thought you were Mickey. Is that such a bad thing?” Ian asked. He almost pulled off the sincerity but the fact that his voice was shaking from suppressed laughter ruined it.

“What-the-fuck-ever man. Suck your own dick then, asshole,” Mickey said.

Ian continued to laugh until he sighed and said. “Man I just thought it would be funny okay? It’s not like the guys you work with are going to think you’re anymore gay because your boyfriend changed your ringtone.”

Mickey didn’t say anything because that wasn’t true at all. Ian waited for a few beats until Mickey’s lack of response hit him. “Wait a fucking second, they don’t know you’re gay?! Are you fucking kidding me? I thought we were over this, Jesus Christ Mick!!” Ian started yelling.

“Look okay, its not like I never lied to them about it okay? It just never came up! Why should it matter if they know I’m gay or not?” Mickey said defensively.

“Because they’re your fucking friends Mick! They seem like cool guys, I doubt they would care okay? I know you don’t like talking about this shit but we’ve been together for years! I’m trying not to take it personally but it pretty fucking offensive that you won’t even tell your friends that you’re gay. Is that why I’ve never met them?” Ian started to get quieter towards the end of his speech. If Mickey didn’t feel like an asshole before, he sure did now. There was no way that he was going to ditch Ian for his work friends now that he was already upset with him.

“Look okay, I don’t have some master plan of never introducing you okay? It just never worked out. In fact, tonight they want to hang out at this bar downtown for one of the guy’s birthday. You’re coming too okay?” Mickey said on a whim. The guys hadn’t said anything about not brining people, Adams girlfriend even works at the bar they were going to so it wasn’t like he was breaking any friend code either.

Ian was quiet for a while then said, “Are you sure Mick? I don’t have to, it’s okay if you just want to go out drinking with your friends without me…”

“Nope, you’re coming man. The bars called O’Malley’s okay? Be there by 7, I’ll see you then.” Mickey said quickly.

Ian sighed, “I don’t want to come just because you’re trying to prove a point okay? I’ll just see you when you get home-“

“Fuck that man. It’s your day off and I want to hang out with my fucking boyfriend okay?” Mickey paused then said quieter, “just… just come okay?”

“…Yeah okay I’ll be there.” Ian said seriously then jokingly he added, “Maybe I’ll even wear my army booty shorts”

Mickey let out a startled laugh, “Fuck off man you’ll freeze to death. I have to get beck to work but I’ll see you at 7?”

Ian smiled and replied, “wouldn’t miss it” then hung up.

Mickey went back in and the guys were still snickering at him. One of them made a joke about how Mickey must really love this girl to let her get away with that kind of shit. Mickey just snorted and said, “yeah I must.” He was jittery for the rest of the day and he didn’t know what to do. Should he prepare the guys and tell them about Ian? Or would that just make it awkward before hand then awkward again when they meet Ian? Mickey just decided to do what he usually does and ignore the problem until he can’t anymore.

They finished up at around 6 and by the time they all got cleaned up and headed over to the bar it was about 6:30. Mickey was jumpy and couldn’t even enjoy the banter between Adam and his girlfriend.

At 7, Ian walked into the bar and looked around. Mickey was took another shot of whisky then shouted “Yo, Gallagher” across the bar to catch Ian’s attention. Ian glances at Mickey before smiling and making his way over to them and sliding into the booth beside Mickey. The guys at the table were looking at Ian curiously and Mickey took a breath and said “Guy’s, this is my boyfriend Ian. Ian this is Larry my boss, Tom, Adam, Trevor and Bill.”

All of the guys were sharing looks of shock and disbelief. Ian looked between all of them and Mickey and then snorted in amusement “Jesus he really didn’t tell you. Well um, I’m Ian, its nice to meet you all and happy birthday Bill.”

The evening was slightly awkward but Mickey’s co-workers soon warmed up to Ian and they by the time that they were all getting ready to go, they had plans to all hang out again soon.

Mickey was outside smoking while he waited for Ian to come out of the bathroom so they could leave. Larry came out and lit up a cigarette and stood there studying Mickey for a few moments. “So you’re gay huh?” Larry asked. Mickey didn’t answer but he stared at Larry apprehensively, waiting for the mocking or disgust. Larry just sighed. “Look son, I like you. You’re tough and you’re smart, no matter how much you don’t think so. I also know you grew up south side so I know there must be reasons why you didn’t tell us. I also know you probably don’t care about what I think, but I’m proud of you.” He flicked away his cigarette then continued “bring Ian out more often okay? He’s a good guy. I’ll see on monday Mickey.” Larry said before walking away. Mickey just stared after him in confusion.

Ian came up behind Mickey then and wrapped his arms around the shorter mans waist. “What did he say?” asked Ian.

Mickey cleared his throat and said, “he said that he was proud of me” his voice was laced with confusion. Ian was glad that Mickey couldn’t see his face because his eyes were starting to tearing up. Ian thought back to all of the times earlier on in their relationship, when Mickey couldn’t even admit to himself that he was gay. He remembers all of the times when he brushed Ian off or hurt him because he was scarred of caring too much. Then he thinks about when Ian got sick and Mickey refused to give up on him. Ian remembers when Mickey admitted to everyone he was gay, how much it meant to him that Mickey could finally say it. Now, Ian is standing here, outside a bar where Mickey just came out to his co-workers, with his arms around him.

Ian leans down and whispers in Mickey’s ear “I’m proud of you too Mick. So fucking proud”. Ian kisses Mickey lightly on his forehead and they stay that way for a while before they start to make their way back to their apartment.


End file.
